Unspoken
by Sofipitch
Summary: "I guess I won't be doing your automail any more," Winry said sadly referring to Ed's new arm."I guess not, but I'm really tempted to rip my arm off just to have the best automail in the world back. It still feels strange without it." AU


It had been too long. He had stayed in Munich for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally he had gotten back. Everyone in Risebool had been over joyed to see brother was the most obvious, celebrated and Al even showed him what he had relearned from Teacher. Izumi gave Edward a small smile indicating him to not ask why his brother was so excited about something he had already learned. She later told him that Alphonse had lost his memories and she had been reteaching him everything.

It was sad to learn that his brother hadn't aged and all the adventures and knowledge he had gained when in the suit of armor were lost to him. But at least he was okay, and Edward was content with just that.

But the whole time while celebrating his return to Amestris, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wanted to talk to her so bad. He realized he had missed his chance so many times before; and in Munich he had thought it over and decided that when he got back there would be no more waiting. But Edward didn't like public affection, it made him nervous. So the entire time he was debating on telling her in front of everyone or waiting for a moment alone. But in the end he decided that he didn't want to wait.

But waiting ended up being what he had to do. Everyone crowed around him, so anxious to see him, he wasn't able to get a moment alone with her. He couldn't blame them though. If Al had disappeared and had just returned he wouldn't give him a moment alone for the rest of his life. So he waited patiently for the first opening to appeared.

When Alphonse had been finally told that he was to go to sleep, everyone later followed, finally retiring for the night.

Edward spotted her on the balcony outside her room on the second floor. To his luck she was awake. She was stretched out on her back watching the stars twinkle with untold of knowledge above her.

He walked over to where she lay and sat down extending his legs in front of himself.

"Pretty, huh."

"Yeah, this is basically my only moment of peace and quiet. Ever since Teacher moved in and started practicing with Alphonse every day, the noise hasn't stopped. And with Armstrong and Rose and her children being here... It's kinda hard having so many people living here at the same time."

" I guess it will get even louder with my reappearance."

"You can't say it isn't anything out of the extraordinary. We are really happy to have you back. Especially Alphonse."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Winry sat up pulling her legs to the side and supporting herself with her left arm. She sat so that she leaning ever so slightly on Edward's shoulder. After a moments hesitation let her head roll over and rest on his in the body warmth he had to offer.

"I guess I won't be doing your automail any more," Winry said sadly referring to Ed's new arm.

"I guess not, but I'm really tempted to rip my arm off just to have the best automail in the world back. It still feels strange without it."

Winry smiled at Edward's comment. If only he new how much she had improved at making and fixing automail over the years he had been gone. He would have surely been impressed.

A long silence stretched out before Edward decided that this was finally the moment to stop waiting. He reminded himself that this was Winry and that he shouldn't be afraid; but yet this task required all the courage he could muster. And he still had to look cool and confident.

"Hey Winry."

"Yes," Winry said looking up.

She was never answered verbally, but the words he spoke the moment his lips caught her were more significant than every tangible sentence or phase. His lips cool from the cold air fit perfectly on hers as if they were constructed to fit together. Edward said he saw all the answers on the other side of the gate; well her answers were all found on his lips. It was as if the world came together like one big puzzle piece.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She said the same thing. The words that were left unspoken verbally. But if you looked into both their eyes you would see the message clear as if written on a sheet of paper.

_I love you._


End file.
